When a Man loves a Woman
by I.Missy.Moo
Summary: Our favourite couple are going undercover....but can they cope with the repercussions of this assignment?
1. Chapter 1

**When ****a** **man loves ****a** **wom****a****n........**

This story has nothing to do with the song When a Man Loves a Woman.

This story has nothing to do with Percy Sledge.

This story has everything to do with a man....loving a woman....

To be more precise Special Agent Seeley Booth loving Dr Temperance Brennan

OUR man... loving ... HIS woman......

**Scene:** Somewhere down the road.....

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters.....

.....If I did....oh my....if only I did!!!!

**Murder: **Oh yes...have I mentioned I struggle with murder?

....well....my peeps ....we've got a case!

Heaven help us!

**

* * *

**

**TODAY.....**

This man was a former sniper....

This man had fought in a war.....

This man was an FBI agent....

This man had been tortured and shot more than once in his thirty plus years of life....

This man had experienced more pain in his lifetime than any man should have to....

This man, at this particular moment in time, had found his breaking point....

This man's pain was visible for the world to see....

This man was not only hurting.....

This man was defeated.....

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N **_

_.... The case is secondary.....forensics is not my forte....._

_..... hmmmm....but then again neither is writing lol!_

_.... I'm sure this idea has been done once or twice before..._

_.....Here's my take...._

_.... Have I mentioned I hate writing about murder...._

_.... Any holes in the plot are all mine! You can't have them!_

**

* * *

**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**THEN.....**

"Okay everybody, please take a seat." Deputy Director Cullen called the meeting to order.

Sweets had been asked to join the meeting by Cullen and he took his seat at the table with the FBI agents. All up there were ten men waiting for Cullen to proceed.

"I will get straight to the point," he said as he switched on the screen.

"Two American couples plus one Australian couple have been murdered in Honolulu over the past four months. The three separate couple killings are similar in that they have no witnesses, leaving little clues and we fear that we now have a new serial killer on the loose."

The first couple appeared on the screen as the eerie death roll began.

"Greg and Rebecca Grainge, Illinois. 29 and 27 respectively.'

On Cullen's click, the next 'happy holiday snap' flicked up on screen.

"Andrew and Wendy Young, Nebraska, 38 and 30 respectively.'

Click.

"And finally, Josh and Nikki Wilson, New South Wales, Australia. 31 and 30."

Another click; and a montage of the three couples appeared on the screen.

"All three couples were honeymooning in Hawaii at the time of their death."

Silence filled the room.

"All three couples were murdered......."

All eyes in the room were on the screen.

"........All six were shot....."

Six happy faces smiled back at them.

"On the table in front of you is a file containing details of each of the murdered couples, any travel documentation on the couples that we could obtain and their travel itineraries." Cullen continued. "At this stage we cannot find a solid common link apart from the three couples being newly married, although the Wilsons and the Youngs were staying at the same hotel."

"If indeed it is a serial killer we're dealing with, then according to the timeline thus far, we believe that the next murder will happen within the next three weeks. It is our intention to send a team to Hawaii: three agents on the groundwork aspect working with the local authorities, and an undercover pair posing as a newly married couple on their honeymoon. And the rest of the team will be back here to do any leg work."

Cullen leaned down with knuckles on the table staring out at his team. "Baynes, Clark and Hale you're the agents in the field in Hawaii".

All three men nodded.

Cullen's concentration now focused on Booth. "Booth?" he questioned.

"Yes sir?"

"Do you think you and your partner can handle the honeymoon couple role?"

Booth glanced at Sweets.

"We are desperately short of female agents at the moment. If you think it's going to be a problem we will need to reassign duties to get a female back in from the field." Cullen explained.

While Cullen was explaining the shortage of female agents, Booth was mentally ticking off potential problems with the assignment.....and why he thought Bones would struggle with the task:

1. She didn't believe in marriage.....this would be difficult for her.

2. Her acting was terrible....he still shudders when he thought about them in the vault trying to outplay Gormagon over a pair of kneecaps.....

3. And..... the biggest problem....Could she pretend to be in love with him?

Next Booth mentally ticked off the potential problems HE would have...

1. He dreams of marriage with her....hell even in a coma he dreamt not only of marriage with her but a baby on the way as well....maintaining their imaginary line was going to be difficult for him.

2. He wouldn't be acting when it came to loving his 'wife'....hell he had been in love with her for as long as he could remember....even more so after his coma dream of a married life with his partner....Months ago Sweets had tried to tell him that these feelings would fade....but they had only intensified with each passing day....

3. How does he go back to pushing his emotions back into the background....after they solve this case?

On a personal level, this case had disaster written all over it....and yet he heard himself answer Cullen, "Yes sir, we can handle it."

Cullen looked at Sweets. "What do you think Dr Sweets, can the Doctor handle it?

"I think with a little coaching she can."

Cullen nodded. "Can you see her this afternoon for some training Sweets? We need to move quickly on this. Booth we need to get you two over there tomorrow. The last murdered couple are still in the morgue which gives your partner an opportunity to examine the bodies prior to going in undercover."

He looked at Booth and waived his index finger menacingly.... "And still no gun for her Booth!"

Despite the seriousness of the situation, several of the other FBI agents smiled at Booth's partner still being denied an FBI gun! Very few agents believed they had the stamina required to work with the beautiful yet feisty Dr Brennan...particularly when she didn't get her own way! Another reason why Booth was considered Top Dog among the men!

Details were discussed, rendezvous' planned and ideas deliberated for the next hour or so before Cullen dismissed the meeting.

As the agents left the room Booth turned to Sweets. "Any words of wisdom for this assignment Sweets?"

"Are _you_ going to be able to handle this act Agent Booth.... Honeymooners? It's not only a matter of whether Dr Brennan can handle the situation, what about you? Do you know your own feelings? Can you walk away at the end of it? Surely you're afraid of the repercussions?" he asked searchingly.

"I'm an FBI agent and a former sniper Sweets, I'm not afraid of anything." Booth snapped, wondering whether either of them was actually buying his protest.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

After the meeting Booth made his way directly to the Jeffersonian, where for once there were no remains lying on the forensics table. Briefly he wondered what the squints did when the platform remained empty....hmmmm...maybe it was best if he didn't know! He made his way towards Bones' office where he found her hunched over her laptop, wearing that pinched painful look on her face.....the look she got when she was writing a new novel....no doubt another multimillion dollar best seller!

"Stuck on a love scene there, Bones? Need any help from the master....you know the Luuuuuurrrrve Doctor?"

"Huh." She grunted, not even looking up from her screen.

"Hello Bones, Earth to Bones...." he said waving his hands in front of her computer screen, "Hello Bones, we've got a case."

It took her a moment....but she finally heard him!

"A case?"

"Yep....."

She looked up. "I'll just get my bag....."

His facial expression changed....he began to look worried....

"No, Bones, this one....well it's big. And we've got to travel....And it's going to be a bit tough...particularly for you.....it's an undercover case."

"I don't understand? Why tough for me?"

He was trying to avoid _that_ question for as long as possible, "Cullen wants you to have a session with Sweets this afternoon and he'll explain everything and help you feel a bit more comfortable with the assignment. We fly out first thing tomorrow morning....they want you to examine the bodies. There is one couple still at the morgue there....two from six murder victims."

"Why tough for me?" she repeated.

Booth was inching his way to the door.

"We're off to Hawaii Bones....pack the SPF 30+ and your swimmers." He waved as he exited her office quickly.

"Booth.....Why tough on me?" she yelled.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

She had to pretend to be married to Booth.

She had to act like a newly married.

She had to really sell this - otherwise no one would believe that they were a couple who loved each other let alone newlyweds!

She had spent the afternoon working with Sweets to help her pull this off.

Now back in her apartment, she was sitting on her lounge mentally ticking off the potential problems she thought of why HE would struggle with their cover:

1. He believed in the sanctity of marriage.....this pretence was going to be difficult for him.

2. His acting was terrible....she still shudders when she thought about them in the vault trying to outplay Gormagon over a pair of kneecaps.....

3. And... from her point of view.... the biggest problem...could he pretend to be in love with her?

She ticked off the potential problems she thought of why SHE may struggle with their cover:

1. She thought marriage was an antiquated ritual....

2. She wouldn't be acting when it came to loving her 'husband'........she had managed to compartmentalise these feelings for so long... however.... since his coma she was finding it exceedingly difficult to hide these feelings day in day out....

3. How does one go back to....compartmentalising....after they solve this case?

A knock on her front door interrupted those thoughts. Upon opening the door she found Booth holding a vast array of Chinese food containers. With a smile on her face she stepped back and allowed him in.

"Why are you here Booth? Haven't you got to pack?"

"All organised Bones...." He said as he settled back in the sofa and proceeded to organise their dinner.

In between mouthfuls he asked how her session had gone with Sweets.

"Good, I think. Sweets gave me a few strategies to help and I think I feel confident with the scenario."

"You know you won't be able to go on about how much you disagree with marriage......"

She gave him one of her 'I can't believe you just said that looks!'

"You know you have to dote on me, gaze into my eyes, check my butt out and all that stuff?" he said with a huge grin.

"Well that's the stinky part of the job Booth!" she said laughingly as she repeated one of his favourite sayings.

He pointed his finger at her.... "Well I'll have to call you Honey and Babe....so it would help if you don't frown and or even sneer at me when I do so!"

"Yes, that is a logical argument Booth!" She said with a grin.

They finished their meal over more light banter and finally sat back, sated and relaxed.

"Bones...."

"Hmmmmm?"

"I've got something for you....I didn't want to make it a big deal....but....."

"Hmmmmm. What is it Booth?"

Booth reached into his pocket and withdrew a small box. Funnily enough he was a little nervous right now....he had no idea why the sweat had broken out on his brow.....after all this was just a pretend marriage, these rings were not for real.......but......

"I had to guess the size, hopefully it will fit."

He picked up the ring and slowly slid the wedding band onto her finger, looking up into her eyes as he did so.

He let out a deep breath.

After the ring was in place they both looked down.... The ring fitted perfectly and it caught the light......and it looked...well....simply right on her finger.....

She reached over and pulled out the remaining ring...and taking hold of his hand....looked up into his face as she slowly slid the ring onto his finger.

She let out a deep breath.

She looked down at her hand......holding his hand.....their rings sparkled in the light.... their rings matched....they looked...well.....they just looked right and for some irrational reason which she did not understand, tears began to pool in her eyes.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

_Thank you for stopping by....._


	3. Chapter 3

_*sigh* Do we really need a murder I ask you? Have I mentioned I'm not good with the details of a case? Why, why, why......Oh well....on with the tale....._

_Thanks for taking the time to stop by...._

_and for all the people who have added this to their Favourite Story/Story Alert WOW!!!!!...I can only hope I DON'T let you down....._

_and if you're one of those really nice people who takes time out to review....*mwah*_

**

* * *

**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mr and Mrs Scallion and their false ID's were aboard the first flight to Hawaii the next morning.

"Bones, you shouldn't have upgraded our airfares." He said as he settled back into his first class seat. But he had to admit.....this was pretty cool! He was on his way to Hawaii, sitting next to his 'wife,' in first class AND his seat was in massage mode! Not a bad day at the office!

"Shouldn't you be calling me Roxie in public?" she interrupted his thoughts.

He stretched out, closed his eyes and smiled.

"Ohhhhh....Roxie....you have to try this."

_Oh this was so much better than 'cattle class'_ he thought. Room to stretch out and no nannas drooling on his shoulder....

"Roxie....this is good....so good!"

He lifted one eyelid to see if she was paying attention to him....but she was gazing out the window lost in thought.

"You okay Honey?" She had been quiet ever since he picked her up this morning.

"Are you worried about our 'holiday'?" He asked softly.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear him. He gently reached out and took a hold of her hand, and whispered, "Roxie?"

Absently he twirled her wedding ring.

She looked down at their joined hands.

"Sweets gave me 'homework' last night." She said softly. "It's just made me think that's all......Tony."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head and went back to looking out the window....her hand....still in his.....

"No....I'm just processing things...."

Sweets had asked her to watch some old videos from her childhood before leaving on assignment. Homework on how a husband and wife interacted with one another. Movies from her past: of her mum and dad together. Apart from one video message from her mother, she had not watched any of these family videos since she had been a child. Russ had had all videos, photos and mementoes carefully packed up and stored ...and she had never looked at them when he had moved them into her garage for safe keeping. She had simply filed them away....compartmentalised them....along with the rest of her childhood.

Last night she had unpacked those memories and watched her childhood come to life again. Her mum and her dad....laughing.....cuddling.....loving..... She had forgotten how happy they had been........together....... married.......husband and wife.......

Watching these memories had unsettled her......she didn't understand why.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

They were picked up from the airport by the local authorities and taken straight to the morgue.

"While you do your stuff here I'll go and meet with the local agents to touch base with them," he said leaning in close so only she heard. "When you're finished give me a buzz, and then we'll go and check in to our hotel okay?"

She nodded as she snapped on the latex gloves and promptly got to work.

Two hours later photos, shoe and clothing particulates, stomach contents, skin and fingernail samples as well as clothing samples were packaged up ready to be sent back to the Jeffersonian. First impressions didn't reveal a lot of information about the bodies.

Her conclusion from her initial examination was that the male had been shot first at a distance of less than two feet, the woman second. There were no signs of a physical struggle. She had collected as much data from the bodies as possible: it was going to be up to Hodgins to find out more information through the testing of the samples.

After messaging Booth it was a mere twenty minutes later that they were being dropped off at their hotel in an unmarked car.

He paused at the hotel door.....and grabbed her arm gently.

"Well.....are you ready Mrs Scallion?"

"I believe I am Mr Scallion."

He looked at her... "We can do this!" He reinforced. She simply nodded.

He draped his arm around her shoulders and lightly steered her towards the reception desk, and she surprised him by putting her arm casually around his waist.

"Can I help you?" asked 'James' the 'Duty Manager' according to his name badge.

"A reservation for Mr & Mrs Scallion," He looked at her and smiled.

"Newly married," She added as she looked at him and returned that smile.

He couldn't resist....he leaned in and gave her a playful kiss.

She was smiling as his lips met hers.....

James cleared his throat to gain their attention again.

Check in only took a matter of minutes and as they headed off to their room neither of them noticed James pick up the phone.

"Five names for you this week: Newton, Matley, Pell, Graham and Scallion," he spoke abruptly and hung up.

There were another two similar phone calls made from different hotels within ten minutes of James' call to the same number.....

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Booth handed her their room key.

She looked at him questioningly.

He just smiled.

She put the key in the door and swung it open.

He took her by surprise sweeping her up in his arm as the door opened.

"Tradition Roxie....Gotta carry you across the threshold!" He chuckled at the look of surprise on her face.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

_I've said it before.....and I'll say it again.....thanx for stopping by!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Are we there yet? Nope...that bloody murder case is still there......dang it......_

_A/N …..Swimmers....an Aussie term for a swimsuit. Ahh the English language....who would have thought there were so many versions lol! Thanx for keeping me on my toes Joan!_

_I have just realised something....I seem to have an addiction to dots.....and....exclamation marks....fancy that!!!!_

**

* * *

**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

"So what do we do first?" she asked.

"Put your swimmers on Roxie. We'll be honeymooners by the pool, sipping a couple of drinks and making love eyes at each other.....AND we'll make plans from there."

He made his way downstairs ahead of her and found two lounge chairs by the pool that were set apart from the rest of the holidaymakers. He ordered them a drink and started to flick through the case folder. The file listed activities that the three couples had participated in during their stay on the island. He began to plan their 'honeymoon' activities, and they would start with the things that all three murdered couples had in common.

Meanwhile back in their room she hung her clothes, unpacked her bag and changed into her new bikini. As she grabbed the latest Anthropology journal to read poolside, something caught her eye as it fluttered to the ground. She reached down and picked up the stray photograph and sunk back slowly onto the bed. It was one of the photos she had looked through last night - a photo of her mum and dad celebrating a wedding anniversary.

They looked happy.

She had never understood why people went through the marital ritual. Divorce rates indicated at least half failed....and of the remaining couples she would like to see the statistics on how many were actually happy? Staring down at the photograph she realised her parents seemed to have had a successful relationship. All indications were that they had deeply cared for one another, they had been happy together.... until death had parted them. She was lost in thought as her fingers tenderly traced the image. Proof of a successful marriage.....she wondered at what age she had turned against the idea of marriage....

He was so involved in reading the case material he hadn't realised how much time had elapsed before she finally arrived by the pool.

She shook out her towel and placed it on the lounge. Next she took off her sarong and sat down and began rubbing suntan lotion on her limbs.

He finally noticed the movement beside him and he looked up to discuss their plans.

He promptly forgot what he was about to say.

_Whoa! _

He was speechless.

_A bikini.... _

_A really sexy bikini. _

_A red bikini!_ _Did it have to be red?_

_While she looked beautiful in whatever she wore....when she wears red....well red... dang it red just makes his blood boil!_

_That's hot....dang hot!!_

_God...his 'wife' was hot!!!!_

'_Down tiger! Down........tiger.....' _He thought to himself.

"Ahhh, do you think you could rub some lotion on my back Tony?"

He stared at her....thinking that perhaps this was not the best idea......

"My back?" she said as she handed him the lotion and turned over, lying down to give him easy access. "So what are we going to do first?" she asked as she unclasped her bikini top to prevent strap marks.

Booth was lost in the scenery!

The scenery was dead set gorgeous!!

And he was about to put his hands on that scenery!!!

.........all over that scenery!!!!

"Tony?" she asked again, a little louder to gain his attention.

And then she forgot what she was going to say as Tony's hands were slowly and sensually distributing the lotion. His hands seemed to be presently lingering near the gentle swell of her right breast!

"Sorry Roxie? What did you say? He said struggling to concentrate......

There was a pause while she tried to regain her thought process...."Ahhh ….the case....what are we going to do first Tony?"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A/N

*headdesk* I got confused with where I was up to in responding to my reviewers :(

So.... if I didn't get back to you and thank you I am soooo sorry! I really do appreciate your time and effort!

For those without return emails:

**NiBiZzy** – thank you for reviewing....you don't have a return email to respond to. No offence taken all! I find it hard to keep our duo in character at the best of times....let alone when they're acting like honeymooners. I figure if Hart won't take us there....I will! So there's a good chance they may 'slip' out of character in the near future....best put the seatbelt on be prepared lol!

**Nay**- Will do!


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm lovin you guys ;-)_

_She looks right....she looks left....nope.....the baddies haven't been caught yet!!!!_

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

First on the agenda it would seem was dinner and dancing. All three couples had dined at the restaurant in 'Tony & Roxie's' hotel; hence it was one of their five activities of high interest.

The music was slow, fairy lights created a romantic atmosphere and the wine they had consumed had relaxed them. A photographer was taking photos of couples both on the dance floor and seated in the restaurant.

'Roxie and Tony' were settled at their table, having enjoyed a nice meal and were finishing off with coffee.

"Honey, have I told you how beautiful you are?" he asked as the waiter placed their coffees on the table. He picked up her hand and gently kissed it.

As the waiter moved away, she leaned forward and commented "You are _such_ a good actor Tony!"

He looked at her....and thought how ironic it was that for the first time in several years he _wasn't _acting. It was actually a nice change not to be hiding his feelings ......

"Care to dance.....wife?"

"I would love to.......husband!" She said taking his hand as he led her onto the dance floor. She stepped into his arms and he held her tight.

He loved the scent of her perfume....

He loved how she was the perfect height for him....

He loved the sensation of dancing with her in his arms....

He loved her.....

....and for the first time in a long time he allowed his mind to focus on that fact.

She let her mind wander.

She could imagine that people watching them dance would believe they were a loving couple. She could almost imagine herself that they were....that is....a loving couple.

This scenario reminded her of one of the videos she had watched of her mum and dad....

Of them dancing....

Of her dad holding her mum so close...

Just like Booth was holding her....

Of them looking at each other lovingly.....

Just like Booth was looking at her....

This marriage business was confusing her....

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Later that night they were lying on their respective sides of their big honeymoon bed. The bed was so large another four people could fit in comfortably!

They may as well of been in separate rooms Booth thought!

"Did any of the waiters at the restaurant know our victims?"

"I got a hit on the Wilsons, but nothing of any real significance." He replied.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow Bones....we're playing tourist. I've arranged for us to join a day tour....so.....don't forget your camera!"

She was just nodding off to sleep when she mumbled. "Booth.... I wonder what the photographer does with those photos he took....."

"You know Bones, that's a really good question. We should ask at the front desk tomorrow that very question."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**


	6. Chapter 6

_As the last chapter was a little short and in celebration of BonesDay.....I figured a double post was warranted!_

…_.and....time to have just a little fun with our couple_ ;-)

**

* * *

**

**OooOoOoOoOoOo**

He lifted one eyelid. He could just make out the time on the bedside clock without moving a muscle. It was five after eight. He was in no rush to get up, after all they didn't have to meet the tour until ten.... and....it's not every day he got to wake up in bed with Bones.

Who would have figured Bones to be a snuggler?

What a nice surprise to wake up to....his lady in his arms!

He could feel her tense as she slowly woke up and realised where she was. He feigned sleep a little longer; he figured she was going to be uncomfortable finding herself snuggled in his arms this morning. She gently extracted herself from his embrace, quietly grabbed some clothes and made her way into the bathroom.

Booth could still smell her shampoo on the pillow. He smiled. Yep this was at the top of his Top Ten ways he liked to start his day!

When he heard the shower he thought it was time for him to rise. He was making his way across the room to grab some clothes when he happened to glance at the bathroom door.....

...and there he stopped....

...eyes riveted to that bathroom door....

...and his breath quickened....

She hadn't closed the door properly.

Through the open crack he could see her standing with her back to him.

_Come on Booth.....You're a gentleman......Avert your eyes now..... _

_Booth..........Turn away now or you're going to Hell......._

_....but then again...._he argued with himself._....at least you'll be one happy dude in the fire hole!!_

....he couldn't move his feet...

....he couldn't blink....

....he was holding his breath.....

She slowly eased her nightie up over her shoulders, up over her head.......

She reached up and took the band out of her hair....

_Oh God no....don't shake the hair out Bones.....Bones...don't....Ohhhhh......_

She really was a vision of perfection.

She checked the temperature of the shower water....before removing her underwear....

And then he realised what colour they were.... red......sliding ever so slowly down her thighs....down her calves....until she was naked....

_....and that....is the perfect view of a morning...._

He only had a moment of perfection as she stepped into the shower and out of his range of vision.

....and he finally remembered to breathe...

There was only one thing for Booth to do.....

He scribbled a note....threw on some shorts and his runners and hit the pavement .... He was going to run until he rid himself of this tension.....and the way he felt at this moment, this run just might take awhile!!!!!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

They were waiting in the foyer at exactly ten o'clock.

James wasn't on the front desk this morning when they asked about the photographs, and the young lady on duty didn't know anything about photos, but would enquire on their behalf.

A couple of gentle enquiries, and Booth discovered that the tour guide did remember two of the couples, but he had little information to add. They weren't making much progress on the case which for some reason didn't seem to frustrate them as much as it would usually.

The bad news.....no fresh information on the case....

The good news....it really was a beautiful island.....

It was almost dark by the time they made it back to their hotel. On the table inside their room a bulky envelope had been delivered while they were out. Brennan picked it up and opened it. Inside was the photo taken last night, framed in a 'Welcome to Hawaii' border.

She held the print up to examine it. Booth's smile lit up the photograph...._it really was a very nice photo of him_ she thought.

He looked over her shoulder to examine the print. Her smile lit up the photograph..... _it really was a beautiful photo of her_ he thought.

While Booth went for a shower Brennan investigated what else was in the envelope. There were several vouchers that gave them entry to everything from a restaurant to a casino, there was shopping coupons and even a discount limousine rental. She put everything back in the envelope and went to get ready for dinner.

Tonight they were dining at a restaurant overlooking the ocean. As she walked into the bedroom.....she stopped.

The bathroom door was ajar.....and she could see Booth standing there...with his back to her. He had taken off his shirt and was testing the temperature of the shower. She couldn't take her eyes from his latissimus dorsi and deltoid muscles.....they really were quite well developed!

_...._she knew she **should** move....

_...._she knew she **shouldn't **observe.....

....however...there was absolutely no way she could tear her eyes away from her partner's body....

Booth was stepping out of his shorts.

_....oh my, he really was a fine specimen of a man! What a panoramic view to end the afternoon!_

.....she was extremely disappointed when he stepped into the shower....

....but on the other hand....she could finally breathe again....

There was only one solution. She scribbled a note....pulled on her runners and headed out to the hotel's gym .... she was going get these pheromones under control by exercise.....and the way she felt at this moment, she just might be walking for quite some distance on that damn treadmill!!!!!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_A/N I KNOW I wouldn't look away if I could sneak a peek Boothylicious! Heck...the poor man wouldn't know what hit him as I barged that dang door down!!!!_


	7. Chapter 7

_*The sound of crickets in the background* …...Waiting...waiting...waiting..._

_I often read fanfics where the author writes something really witty, something very clever and extremely insightful to introduce the next chapter.....thinking....thinking...thinking...._

_.....Obviously I am **not** one of those authors....Darn it!_

**

* * *

**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Booth had their day mapped up. The daylight was all about the beach. The night was all about the luau...another of the activities that all couples had participated in.

It was a sunny, cloudless and very relaxed type of day on the beach. They snorkelled, they attempted to surf (and funnily enough it was Brennan who had the natural athletic ability to stand up on the board) and then they settled down in the shade and read for awhile. She had her latest Anthropology Journal, he was reading her latest novel.....and he liked to point out the similarities between himself and Andy Lister at every opportunity.

Tall. Tick.

Handsome. Tick.

Diligent. Tick.

Witty. Tick.

Insightful. Tick.

Sexy. Tick. Tick. Tick.

She rolled her eyes.

Every time he began to squirm she knew he had come to a love scene. She thought it amusing that he would become very quiet and even blush when he read about Kathy and Andy being intimate....

As the afternoon faded away, she was looking forward to attending her first ever luau. She was particularly looking forward to observing the war and fire dances and kept sprouting facts while they were getting ready for their night.

As Booth headed out the door he paused as she started again.....

"Booth, did you know that the luau was a catalyst for a social revolution...."

"Ahhh come back to me Roxie," He said snapping his fingers and getting her out of anthropological mode and back into character... "Let's go. It's only a short walk down the beach from here."

They followed the path lit by candlelight. The candles danced at ground level, and the stars were twinkling above...and in the distance there was lightning streaking across the horizon.

Dinner was picnic style, with several long rows of low tables on the ground piled with exotic dishes and fruits. Nestled nearby were pillows for comfort to sit on. With the candles flickering, the music playing in the background and the spicy aroma of food in the air the ambience was set and she loved the whole atmosphere.

He grabbed a flower from one of the bushes and tucked it in behind her ear.... "Beautiful..." he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you" she said with a smile and took a hold of his hand leading him towards the picnic area.

They chatted with the couples sitting around them as they enjoyed the traditional meal. Anybody observing them would have no trouble believing they were newlywed. They shared secret smiles and laughed frequently together. She constantly touched him as she spoke and he would often lean down to give her a quick kiss.

She loved the chance to touch him.....

No questions asked.....

He loved the opportunity to kiss her freely...

Without reservation.....

At the end of the meal, he leaned in close and whispered for her to stay and relax while he discreetly tried questioning some of the staff.

As she sat and waited for him, she watched the other married couples and honeymooners closely. Maybe it was just the exotic island, maybe it was the romantic atmosphere, or maybe it was simply the relaxation of a holiday she rationalised....but to her analytical eye they all appeared happy. They all wore their wedding rings proudly....and she looked down at her 'wedding ring' sparkling in the candlelight.....

On his return Booth interrupted her thoughts as he sat back down beside her. "You okay Honey?" he asked noticing how pensive she was.

She smiled softly and nodded....."How did you go" she asked.

He simply shook his head to indicate no luck, just as the fanfare began, announcing the start of the performance.

Her eyes were the size of saucers as she watched the performers take centre stage.

Booth shuffled back until he leaned against the accommodating palm tree behind him.

"Come here" he said softly and gently pulled her into his arms until she was settled in between his knees, leaning back against his chest. He brought his arms around and cuddled her....and they both became lost in the performance.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

**A/N** _Just a pure coinky dink....My B&B are off to a luau and If you watched S05E04's neighbourhood luau!!! _

_Once again....a big *MWAH* to those readers who take the time to not only read ….but review as well! _

_Look...I'm just going to say it out loud...shout it from the roof tops..... sing it from..... well you get the idea.....**I love reviews!!!!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

_Case.....What case?_

_Without further ado......_ ;-)

**

* * *

****oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

There was something very primal about the night as they headed back on the path home.

The drums were still pulsating in the background.

The lightning now flashed brightly overhead.

The air was electrified as thunder crashed about them.

They quickly walked home hand in hand....in silence....each lost in their own thoughts.

They made it back to their hotel just as the first drops of rain arrived.

As they entered their suite lightning flashes illuminated their room and they could hear the rain teeming down outside their window. They came to a halt in front of the bedroom window and watched the light display.

They faced the night.....

......their hands still entwined.....

.....no words had been spoken....

Another bolt of lightning streaked across the sky.... he turned so he could see her face framed in the light...

He looked down into her eyes ...... she was so beautiful....so....damn beautiful.....

She turned and put her hands on his chest and gazed up into his face.

Finally the silence was broken....."Booth," she murmured......

It seemed to him he had waited a lifetime for this moment.

At this moment there was no pretence.

There was no Tony.

There was no Roxie.

There was just the two of them.

Just him.

Just her.

He couldn't take his eyes from her mouth.

He slowly...ever so slowly leaned towards her...down towards her mouth.... his lips stopping just short of hers.

He had to be sure she wanted this too.

"Temperance," he sighed achingly......

She could feel the whisper of his breath as he spoke.....

She could hear the need in his voice....

She reached up and kissed him.....answering his question.

He couldn't get enough of the taste of her.... he had a craving...

He wanted this....

He needed this....

She couldn't get enough of him.....she had a hunger....

She wanted this....

She needed this....

His fingers slowly eased the zipper down of her dress. He inched the thin straps over her shoulders....and her dress slithered to the floor.

"So beautiful...." he mumbled against her lips.

His fingers lightly caressed her soft silken skin moving from her waist ........upwards.... slowly.........agonisingly slowly.....cupping......gently........

She found it difficult to breathe....

Her fingers were nimble as she unbuttoned his shirt. She needed to touch him as she eased his shirt from his shoulders. Slowly...ever so slowly....her fingers traced a path down his chest ......downwards towards his belt buckle.

He found it difficult to breathe....

"Oh God, Bones...."

"Booth.....please...."

....she thought she had found paradise......

....he thought he had found heaven......

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

He slowly surfaced from a deep sleep....it was still dark outside, the storm had passed and the moonlight now lit their bedroom.

Memories flooded back....surely it wasn't a dream? It had seemed so real....

He was naked...

She was lying beside him and he could see her naked shoulders in the moonlight....

He realised they were _both_ naked.

It hadn't been a dream...it _had_ been real....they _had_ broken the laws of physics....

.....and he was thankful for that miracle....

Her face was in the shadows yet he could sense that she was awake.

He turned on his side to face her.

"You okay Bones?" he asked softly.

She turned to face him.

Silence.

"Temperance?" he whispered.

Silence.

He began to worry that she was going to over analyse this.

He began to worry that she had regretted crossing their self imposed 'line'.

He began to worry that she was going to retreat....that he had gotten too close.

She didn't want to analyse this.

She didn't want to rationalise this.

She didn't want to think about this....

She just wanted to feel.....this....

"Booth......" she finally said haltingly, "I need....."

He frowned, worried what he was about to hear.....

He hesitantly asked...."You need?"

There was a pause before she replied.

".....You...." she sighed. ".......just you"

She leaned forward and kissed him.

Gently on the lips.....and then she kissed him.....

Gently on the neck.....and then she kissed him....

Gently on the chest....and then she kissed him.

Gently on his torso....and then .........

...and then Booth thanked God for his second miracle of the night...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

_A/N...Okay Hart.....now show us what **you've** got!!!!!_


	9. Chapter 9

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Chest out with pride. _

_Big smile on the face. _

_Who's a chuffed little Bones fan? _

_This little baby is now my most reviewed story....woo hoo!_

_Thank you one....thank you all....._

_......Oh that's right....it's not all about me lol...on with the tale...._

**

* * *

**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

It was morning and once more as he surfaced from sleep he smiled as he realised she was snuggled firmly in his grasp. He liked waking up to the day like this. He lay there wondering just how to approach the morning, wondering what mood she would be in when she awoke. He hoped there would be no regrets....

He felt her stir.

As she surfaced from sleep he felt her stiffen as she realised where she was.....

He waited.....

She seemed to think about it briefly, sigh, relax and snuggle back into his arms.

He smiled.....

He kissed her neck.

'Mmmmmmm,' she mumbled.

She lengthened her neck to allow him better access.

'Good morning.' He mumbled against a particularly sensitive spot on her neck.

"Booth, I believe this will indeed be a very good morning!" she turned and met his lips.

Breakfast was going to be a little late this morning.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

While Booth set out on his morning run Brennan set up her computer. She wanted to contact the Jeffersonian for the latest information. As she was plugging in the power cable, she paused as she noticed the two photos lying side by side on the table; the photo of her mother and father and the photo of Booth and herself. She picked up both photos and gazed down at them intently. After several minutes she shook her head and put both photos down......

_Compartmentalise Temperance_! She thought....This is only temporary..... Fanciful thoughts were not helpful at this time....but she couldn't help one last glance at the photos as her computer booted up.

An hour later she was still on the video link to Hodgins as Booth arrived back from his exercise.

"I'm nearly finished here," she commented as he entered the room.

"I'll just have a shower while you finish up Babe," he smiled and as he passed her he dropped a quick kiss on her lips on his way to the bedroom.

Her eyes followed him and she was still smiling when there was a discreet cough from the computer screen.

"You still with me Dr B?" Hodgins asked with a huge grin.

"Um...Ahhh... Yes. I'll contact you tomorrow for an update on the clothing particulates. Thanks Hodgins." And with that she disconnected the link.

She debated her actions for all of a minute.

She headed towards the shower.....shedding her clothes as she went.....

She opened the bathroom door, and stuck her head in through the doorway.

"Booth...."

"Yeah...."

"Got room for one more in there?" and she stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.....

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

They were settled in a coffee shop having just ordered lunch.

"So what did the Squints have for us?" Booth asked.

"Do you want all the details?" she asked him.

"Nope just the basic 101 version." He replied.

"Hodgins is having difficulties analysing the shoe and clothing particulates. There were a large number of varied particles indicating high traffic areas. He is attempting to work 'backwards' now in an effort to identify locations the couple may have visited."

Booth nodded that he was following her.

"Stomach contents indicate they had a barbequed seafood dinner that night, and according to the toxicology report the woman appears to have had two cocktails and a glass of white wine to drink, while the male consumed five beers."

"So, we could assume that they dined first and then went on to another location after dinner....."

"Cam has forwarded the food analysis to the FBI and they are currently checking out restaurants that may serve such a meal."

"So everyone is doing their jobs.... Sooner or later something is going to turn up."

"And what are we going to do?" She asked.

"We are heading to Pearl Harbour this afternoon for more sightseeing and to question the staff at the USS Arizona Memorial. All three couples visited the tourist spot."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

It was early evening and Brennan was having a shower.

Booth was flicking through the case file. He was frustrated as there was still nothing conclusive for the case after questioning the Memorial staff this afternoon. Sure people recognised the photos, but they were getting nothing concrete to go on.

No suspicious circumstances.

No dirty deeds.

No questionable behaviour.

They needed a break in the case.

It was time for a meeting with the rest of the squad here on the island. He would set up a meeting first thing in the morning.

He realised he was getting hungry as he heard Bones finish dressing in the bedroom. They were just going to a simple bar tonight, for some food, a drink and perhaps some good music.

"I'm ready Booth," she said as she stepped into the room.

Booth looked up.....and promptly forgot his hunger!

Red dress alert!

Red lipstick alert!!

And to top it off....sexy perfume alert!!!

He stood up......"There's something I've neglected to tell you Bones...." His voice was very husky as he became more turned on with every step towards her.....

He leaned in and kissed her.

"In your lingo Bones....You are a sensory overload in red!"

"I don't understand what that means?"

"It means...when you wear red....it turns me on....big time!"

And his lips came down on hers again.....hard....

They never made it to the bar that night.

Room Service was ordered several hours later......

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **


	10. Chapter 10

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

_A/N....Can someone remind me why we came to Hawaii????? _

_*thinking...thinking...thinking.....*_

_Oh that's right! Murder! Better get back to that darn case! _

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Following breakfast the next morning, Booth was on the phone setting up a meeting with the FBI team while Brennan was on a video link to Hodgins.

"So, what did the Bugman have for us?" Booth asked after they had both completed their conversations..... He put his hand up and said: "The Dummies version Bones please."

"Best case scenario; the particles found under the fingernails indicate a gaming table...probably Blackjack. Clothing particulates would back up this high volume human traffic scenario. Shoe particulates indicated among other things a certain type of car carpet...typically found in certain types of limousines. "

"So the victims' last night was a limousine ride to dinner and a night at the tables?"

"The evidence supports that theory."

"I will ring Charlie and see if they have found any leads to the restaurant that may have served our victims' their last meal."

Brennan sat there reflective for a moment. While Booth was on the phone, she stood and made her way to the envelope that had been delivered several days ago which had included their photo from their first night in Hawaii.

She sat back down beside Booth, opened the envelope and sorted through the vouchers inside.

"I've got the name of a restaurant." Booth said as he disconnected the phone.

Brennan held up a coupon for the restaurant he was about to name.

"I'm thinking this is a weird coinky-dink Bones! What else have you got there?"

She extracted the coupons for the casino and a limousine hire car.........

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

It had taken two days before they could get a limousine and restaurant booking. It was their first solid lead since arriving in Honolulu and they were keen to move on it.

They had spent most of yesterday meeting with the other agents and co-ordinating their plan.

Tonight they had agents staked out at the restaurant, at the casino and a car would be discreetly following them in the limousine.

He smiled as she entered the room.

_When didn't she look beautiful? _He thought to himself.

"You take my breath away Bones."

She looked up at him.

_Sometimes he simply took HER breath away_. She thought to herself.

"Thank you. And you look very handsome."

"Shall we set this plan in motion Mrs Scallion?" He offered her his arm.

They made their way downstairs to where their limousine awaited. Their driver introduced himself as Thomas as he held open the door for them. The drive took very little time and it wasn't long before they were seated in a charming little restaurant.

Booth plunged through the specialities of the house devouring everything in sight. Nothing seemed to be affecting his appetite tonight!

Brennan on the other hand had little appetite. She was beginning to feel she was living life on a double edged sword. While on one hand she wanted to catch the perpetrator... she knew that once they achieved their goal....their pretence ....their 'marriage' would be over (she experienced such a sense a loss at this thought it frightened her)....their time together in Hawaii would be soon over....the concept robbed her of her hunger.

They lingered over coffee.

Booth was totally relaxed...

He was enjoying the meal....enjoying the atmosphere.....especially enjoying the company.....

Brennan couldn't relax....

She couldn't enjoy the meal....was too tense to enjoy the atmosphere....and suspected that she enjoyed the company too much for her own sake.....

Thomas drove them to the Casino. She would have preferred to just go back to their room...she had an irrational fear that her time with Booth was nearly over, and she wanted to protect their time for as long as possible. When had she become so paranoid?

The limousine pulled up and Thomas got out and held open the door....the bright lights of the gaming tables beckoned and they made their way inside. The plan was for Brennan to play the cards....Booth would hang out at the bar, keeping an eye on her, chatting to the locals and bringing her a drink occasionally. He would have preferred to be sitting next to her...but that was simply too much temptation for a former gambler!

Time had flown, and she was surprised when Booth whispered in her ear. "How are you doing Honey?" He asked her and dropped a quick kiss on her lips. As he drew back he noticed the large pile of chips in front of her asked incredulously, "Whoa!.....Just how much have you won?"

"Once I was ahead, I just kept doubling up Tony. It's amazing how fast my chips accumulated."

He leaned in and whispered in her ear.... "I can't believe your luck....how in the hell do you attract money like this..."

"It's not missile science Tony! I've been testing a new theory..and NO" she looked furtively left and right, "It's not card counting!" She whispered.

"Rocket Science....Roxie....Rocket Science!!!!" He sighed. "Another half an hour then ready to leave?"

Twenty minutes later she had become bored. It wasn't as much fun with Booth on one side of the room and her the other. She had managed to increase her chips again and was now in the process of cashing them in. This was going to annoy him...her having had won more money! She was thinking that perhaps she could donate the money to a local foster home.

He smiled as she sat down and ordered a cocktail for her. While they discussed her winning strategy, not too far away a brief phone call was being made...... "Scallion." Was the only thing stated in the call.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**


	11. Chapter 11

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

_A/N_

_Okay...I don't think it's the actual case I struggle with...it's the winding up of the darn thing!_

_....in my world.....Booth is just so tough the baddies take one look at him and put their hands in the air and surrender! This of course allows Booth time for the more important pursuits in life... duh!!!!_

_... For me..it's not about the case.....it's all about the dance....._

_... I think the problem is I'm just not that detail orientated! _

_Okay let's get this dang thing solved...._

_I've mentioned it before....any holes in the plot are mine...you can't have them!_

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

They were comfortably seated in the back of the limousine.... 'bickering'.

The subject: money.

This woman made more money in a year than he would in a lifetime. She earned a lucrative income from being the best in her field career wise (as she frequently told him) and she had made a ton of 'moola' writing bestselling books. How did she manage to walk up to a card game and win every single time? In Booth's opinion it wasn't right...it just wasn't right. And the fact that she was so cool in her attitude to money blew his mind.

He had wanted to know what she was going to do with her winnings. The way he had asked the question had started the argument....

He thought he was winning their argument....

She thought her arguments were far more logical....

Their 'bickering' escalated....both shouting over the other and consequently they hadn't noticed that the limousine had glided to a halt.

They were mid rant when unexpectedly Thomas opened Brennan's door and thrust a gun in her face.

"The money please Mrs Scallion."......

"Thomas?" She said totally surprised!

"Do not make any sudden movements there Mr Scallion....this gun is loaded and pointed directly at your beautiful wife, so....money please...NOW"

"It's on the floor near your feet Tony...." She said without looking away from the gun, hoping he would play along.

Thomas took his gaze off Brennan and motioned for Booth to get the money.....

Booth leaned forward.

Thomas was watching Booth intently, making sure he didn't make any sudden movements. His major tactical mistake was not keeping his eyes on her....

Booth was pretending to reach for the money on the floor....Thomas' gaze was trying to see if he had found it....and Brennan used that moment to attack. She kicked out....her aim landing straight and true in Thomas' extremely sensitive region. With a loud 'Ooooommmmph,' he began to crumble and Booth lashed out landing an upper cut to the driver's jaw. The double whammy saw their driver land on the pavement wailing in pain.

By the time Booth and Brennan had exited the car and located the dropped gun, the FBI agents following them had descended on the scene.

"Well he didn't put up much of a fight did he Booth?" she asked sounding a little disappointed.

He looked at her and shook his head. "I'm sure he didn't expect you to take him on Bones....I've said it before and I'll say it again...You are one surprising woman!"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

It didn't take long for Thomas to start talking. He was one angry man....... Twelve months ago Thomas' wife had left him, left him six days into their honeymoon, clearing out his life savings in the process. The man definitely didn't believe in everlasting love now that was for sure!.....Booth could feel Bones' glance on him during this part of his disclosure.

The 'gang' had all been friends for some time. The idea of preying upon successful gamblers had been a joint idea between all members, the fact they decided to target honeymooners in the end was simply Thomas' revenge on the institute of marriage.

Couples were targeted, packages to entice them into the scheme were distributed and then it was simply a matter of wait. Each sting took approximately two to three weeks and had provided them with a lucrative income over the past eight months. The 'luckier' couples soon became unlucky!

Three different hotel workers and one casino employee were charged with abetting and one limousine driver charged with murder. Case closed; Closure for the victims' families and.... closure on the Scallion marriage.....

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

There was little conversation between them on the flight home.

She could already feel him withdrawing. Although she often had trouble 'reading' a situation, she knew it was going to be awkward when they got home. She knew he found her physically attractive....she knew he thought of her as a good friend.... she knew he respected her as his partner....but he had given no indication that he had any deeper feelings for her. Better to be safe than sorry she had decided.....back to compartmentalising....back to just partners.....back behind the line.....

The thought almost made her physically ill.

Once again she got out the photo of her parents and as she had done many times in the last few days simply stared at it....as if it would give her the answers she was looking for.

Even though he sat beside her he could feel the emotional distance between them grow. He could sense she was already compartmentalising their relationship, already withdrawing. He knew she found him sexually compatible.....he knew she thought of him as a good friend....but she had given him no indication that her feelings ran any deeper than that...friendship and biological urges! If their relationship was going to regress to what it had been prior to the trip, he knew he was going to find it difficult being close to her when they got home. He had had a taste of the good life....how was he supposed to revert to being just being partners?

The thought almost made him sick.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **


	12. Chapter 12

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

_A/N: 'Uh Ohhhhhhhhhh.....'_

**

* * *

**

**TODAY....**

"Where do you want this?" she indicated to his small bag she was carrying.

"In the bedroom thanks Bones." He said following her in to dump his larger suitcase.

They had decided to drop off Booth's things and then they were going to meet the squints at the Founding Fathers for a drink and a general catch up about the assignment. For some reason Hodgins wanted the meeting tonight; apparently there was an important issue he wanted to raise that just couldn't wait.

Booth briefly contemplated and then gave up on the idea that he should grab a change of clothes and his toothbrush...just in case....after a drink..... she invited him to stay....

He sighed.

Case closed.

They were home.

No more pretending.

It was time to get back to their normal lives.

As single Booth.

As single Brennan.

Back to not knowing where he stood.

He didn't want that anymore. …....

He didn't think his timing was that great. He knew for a fact that this wasn't the best moment to begin this conversation but he couldn't stop himself from starting it anyway.....he came up close to her and said softly, "Bones, I liked our assignment."

"It wasn't real," she whispered.

"I liked our marriage." He said softly.

Again she whispered.... "It wasn't real Booth."

"Bones......"

"Booth, it wasn't real...it was just a blink of an eye in time....you were simply reacting to our close proximity during our married role playing. It naturally evoked feelings but they are only transitory. Anthropologically speaking......"

"NO!" He interrupted.

There was a pause.....he debated whether to go down this path or not.... Did he tell her?

"Bones I love you." He stated abruptly.

"You've told me this Booth....in a 'Professional atta girl type of way'."

He had told her he loved her shortly after his coma. She could scarcely believe it and had been in the process of declaring her love for him in return, when he had clarified his love to be the 'professional atta girl type of love.' That moment had nearly broken her.... she had been so close to telling him.....it had nearly cracked her veneer. It had taken every ounce of strength to compartmentalise after that statement!

_Damn! Damn! Damn! If there was one phrase in his life he could take back that would be it... Damn Sweets for making him doubt his feelings after the coma. Damn! Damn! Damn!_

He took a breath....and let it out slowly....

"No Bones. Real love. True love. The 'you are everything to me' type of love...... Hawaii gave me a glimpse of what we could have....I don't just want a professional partnership anymore. I don't want a part time physical relationship, I want the real thing - I want it all. Even marriage! There you go I said it! Marriage! With you!...'

She hadn't expected this....the walls were coming back up....she was retreating....she didn't understand...one minute he loved her in an 'atta girl way...and the next minute he was IN love with her???

She was afraid.

Afraid he would add another **BUT** to his 'I love you...'

Afraid to have faith....

Afraid to take a chance.....

Afraid to believe that she deserved this....

Afraid they couldn't make it work.....

Afraid of the pain....

She took a breath and resorted to her regulation argument...... "Booth, relationships are fleeting, they have no sustainability...."

"Come on Bones, you have a hypothesis that relationships don't work. Fine! All hypotheses should be tested.....Let's test it! Give us a chance to prove you wrong!"

"Bones, I'm not talking about getting married tomorrow. I'm talking about dating, moving in together, working our way to a permanent commitment ..... and perhaps one day marriage. I don't care about logistics....you can move in with me, or I'll move in with you...I don't care....but....at least think about it....a future with me.... Please?"

She found it difficult to see as her eyes blurred with tears. She couldn't speak.

He took a deep breath and spoke in a much calmer tone, "You know what? I'm tired of this. Its decision time Bones. I am an all the way type of guy. You know that. I have waited for so long.....waited patiently for you to catch up to my feelings....I love you Temperance....but with me it's all or nothing- no more settling for second best. You either; stay and we commit.....you know.....make a go of it .... you and me........together........"

He paused and then almost painfully added," .......or you leave. You walk away now and that's it. I won't chase anymore. If you leave......we're done, I can't go back. I don't want to go back."

The silence was deafening.

She simply stared at him. Her face looking tortured....

The silence stretched out, Booth sat down on the bed. He knew what she was going to say......and he didn't think his legs would hold him.

"I'm sorry Booth, so sorry....but I..." she whispered as she grabbed her handbag and fled.

From the bedroom he could hear his apartment door open....... and then.... heartbreakingly........it closed.

There was no slamming of the door, no banging, nothing but a small click....but the sound roared in his ears.

He had told her he loved her.

And it meant nothing to her.

He had wanted a future.

And she couldn't handle it.

He had wanted it all.

And she had fled.

He had pushed too hard.

And he had lost.

He had gambled.

And he felt defeated.....

He wore his pain on his face.....

And his eyes filled with tears.....

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

tbc.... :'-(


	13. Chapter 13

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

He wasn't sure how long he remained sitting there, head in his hands.

He didn't know what in the hell he was going to do now.

He felt hollow.

He stood....

He sat.....

He wanted to hit something.....anything.

He wanted to scream...at somebody....anybody.

He wanted......he wanted.....

He stood.

He took a deep breath.

He needed a beer....or something stronger....or both.....

He began making his way to the kitchen.

He had never felt so alone.....

He entered the lounge room .....and he stopped.

He blinked....just to make sure it wasn't a dream.

There she stood, with her back to him, her forehead gently resting against the door. One hand on the doorknob, the other hand seemed to be clutching something to her chest.

"Temperance?"

She slowly lifted her head......

His one thought: She was here.....she had not run....she had not fled....

"Temperance?" he tried again softly.

Slowly she turned to face him. There were silver paths trailing down her cheeks from the tears that had fallen.

Their eyes searched for each other's......and finally held the gaze.

He didn't know what to say.

She didn't know where to start.

"Booth...." she started hesitantly. "I couldn't leave....."

They stood looking at each other from separate ends of the room.

"You once told me there are more things in heaven and earth that are dreamt of in my science." She began.

"You are the heart person....I am and have always been the brain person......there are many things that I don't understand in life, things not related to science, particularly things that relate to love. I have _**always**_ missed so much.... But I want to understand Booth...._**I really want to learn**_!" She emphasised.

"I _**know**_ my dad loved my mum." She turned the photo towards him that she had been clutching. "And I am very sure my mum loved my dad."

He nodded.

Another tear slipped down her face and she wiped it away frustrated.

"And I'm very sure that they did love Russ and me." She said brokenly.

Again he nodded.

"And I'm _**very**_ sure that they loved being married."

"They risked it all to stay together......" She couldn't go on. All these years she had doubted that marriage could work....but she had her evidence....it had been in her past all along....The tears were flowing freely now.

"Temperance?"

She took a deep breath.....

"I love you." She whispered.....Tentatively she asked...."And you're sure you love me......?"

He nodded.....

He could see she was processing something.... and reading her face he wasn't sure where she was going with this....

"What happens if this goes wrong....?" She asked.

"I don't know....I just don't think it will go wrong."

"You can't give me any guarantees?"

He shook his head.

Oddly.....that made her feel better... his answer was typical Booth – no false promises, no fairytale quoting....just an honest straight forward answer.....telling it like it is.....Boothlike!

She took a deep breath.

"Yes!" And she started walking towards him.

"Yes?"

She stopped just short of him and looked up, and saw the pain on his face....realising that she had caused that pain.

"I will do my best at loving you Booth. And yes, I will date you. I will attempt a permanent commitment with you and perhaps one day I may even entertain the thought of marrying you. I can't say whether I will be very good at this relationship business.... and you know I will _always_ speak my mind... but if you're willing to accept me as I am...than yes, I will commitment to a future with you."

A single tear had slipped down his cheek and she wiped it gently. She regretted the pain she had caused him. This man who meant the world to her....

"Booth, would you like a guy hug?" She gently asked with a small smile.

He opened his arms.

She stepped into them.....and she was home.....

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**


	14. Eiplogue

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_I wasn't too sure whether we needed an epilogue....I'm thinking it may be a bit 'Goldilocks and the 3 bearish'......_

_Some might think it's too cheesy.... _

_Some might think it's not fluffy enough...._

_And some may think it's just right..._

_You be the judge!_

_Oh...and thanks for hanging into the end....._

* * *

**TOMORROW....**

"Parker!" Booth yelled. "Game starts in five minutes!"

"Just grabbing the popcorn Dad!"

Friday nights were a now a tradition in the Booth household and he loved it.

Oh, he knew only he and Parker actually paid any attention to the game.....the only two to enjoy the match on the biggest plasma screen that would fit in their lounge room, but so long as his family were together he didn't really care what they watched or what they did.

He settled back on the sofa, beer in his hand, his youngest son Hank Jr, snuggled against his side as Parker brought in the popcorn and plopped down next to his brother. Hank wasn't interested in the game; his only care in the world was that he was in close proximity to his much adored older brother.

On the floor in front of him his wife was colouring in with their daughter Christine.... they didn't even pretend any interest in the match on screen and had a habit of talking at the most inappropriate moments of crucial game play.....he had a feeling Bones sometimes did that on purpose just to rile him!

He sighed. He was content.

_Nothing better in life than Friday night with his family,_ he thought.

He loved his family.

She smiled when she heard his sigh...she knew he loved Friday nights.

Who would have thought that _she_ would get so much enjoyment from the simplistic ritual of a Friday evening at home?

She loved listening to 'the boys' banter about the game and was even known to rile them on occasion just to get a bite out of them!

She loved the simple pleasure of colouring in with her daughter.

_Her conclusion..... She loved Friday nights with her family just as much as her husband_.

She loved her family. She sighed.

She glanced up at the wall where there were many family photos on display....reminders of the past few years.... and her gazed lingered on their wedding photo. Next to their photo was her mum and dad's photo.....her reminder of commitment when she had needed it most.

She smiled. She often looked at these photos; they served as a reminder to her that thus so far, they had managed to disprove her hypothesis that relationships were transitory.

She looked up at her husband and smiled.

She had always loved him....and suspected she always would...

He looked down at his wife and smiled.

This woman was the centre of his world...and _**knew **_she always would be.

.

.

.

A/N:

_You guys have been absolutely amazing with your reviews and feedback! _

_I have had sooooo much fun reading your replies...._

_I thank each and everyone for taking the time to reply...and make my day_ :-)

..._and Mumrulz....you need to write your own story...your reviews are always entertaining!!!!!_

_MissyMoo_


End file.
